1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to latches and kits for making refrigerator doors child proof by placing a releasable latch on the door.
2. Background Art
Child proof latches are known and refrigerator door locks are known it is believed however that to date there has not been a child proof refrigerator door latch made or conceived that is within the parameters of the instant invention. Cabinet door or drawer child proof locks are typically comprised of two parts where one part is usually mounted to a fixed surface and the other part is mounted to a moving surface such as a door or drawer. The pieces usually automatically engage each other thus becoming latched or mated upon closure of a door or drawer and remain hidden within the closure. Unlatching the pieces usually involves slightly opening the door or drawer and disengaging the locked pieces manually. These latches, unlike the present invention, typically cannot be disabled, without physically dismounting or breaking the mechanism, and cannot operate to re-close a slightly opened door. The present invention requires deliberate enablement of the latch.
One U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,367 and Des. 326,402 displays the above mentioned features for a refrigerator door latch and its operation is readily understandable to wit: it is made of two pieces, one piece has a resilient arm with a hole in it for receiving a catch. The catch is on the other piece. Both pieces have an adhesive surface for mounting to refrigerator type doors.
One piece operates as a fixed hook and the other piece is an elongated loop which springs over and automatically engages the hook whenever the door is closed. Apparently the pieces are made to allow for a margin of error in placement of the pieces in their operative relative juxtaposition.